Many wearers of backpacks prefer the outer appearance of their backpacks to reflect their mood or personality. However, people being variable in mood and personality, it can sometimes be desirable to change the outer appearance of their backpacks. One option for doing this is simply to own multiple backpacks. However, this is an expensive option and only offers the flexibility to change backpack appearance when the wearer actually has the multiple backpacks with him or her.
Another option is to make a reversible backpack, where the inside and outside are finished with different appearances and the backpack can be worn with either side out. Advantageously, the number of backpacks required to have different outer appearances is reduced by half with this approach, and the wearer needs only have one backpack to be able to change outer appearances. While available reversible backpacks represent a valuable improvement to the basic backpack, further improvements are possible.